


That Green Gentleman

by Pretty_Odd



Series: For All The Fluff Lovers [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Clouds, Cute, Cute Kids, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: Panic! At The Disco as little kids. They were playing a game of tag in the park when Ryan said something that hurt Brendon. Brendon ran away, and now Ryan has to fix things with his best friend, but to do that he has to find him first. WARNING:you're heart will explode from all the fluff, read at your own risk.





	That Green Gentleman

The four young kids ran around, chasing each other through the tall grass, "I'm going to get you!" one of them calls. Another sticks his tongue out at him, "no your not!" he cried in his childish high pitched voice. "We'll see about that!" the kid started running after his three other friends. Eventually he caught up to them and jumped them. The four tumbled around in the grass for a few moments, laughing and giggling with not a care in the world. This was just like all children.

"Hey Brendon..." the tallest one said once they had all calmed down. The four lied down on the grass, watching the clouds. "Yeah Ryan?" the boy replied. "That cloud looks like you!" Ryan giggled. There two other friends, Spencer and Jon started laughing, perfectly mimicking Ryan's little giggle. Brendon's face started going red, "it does not!" Spencer shook his head, "it so does, look the forehead is accurate too!" The others, except Brendon, started giggling harder. Brendon started getting upset, "it doesn't look like me!" Then he got up and started running away, small tears ran down his face.

"Brendon wait!" Ryan called for his friend, he wanted to tell him he was joking. "Brendon!" Ryan, Spencer and Jon called for their missing friend, "where are you?" There was no reply. "Brendon!" they cried again, this time someone replied. "What's wrong?" sadly the person who replied wasn't their missing friend, it was Brendon's mom, Grace. All of Brendon's friends called her by her name. "Brendon is gone," Jon said. Tears started welling up in Ryan's eyes, he was Brendon's best friend, they had the closest relationship.

"Okay, what happened?" Brendon's mom asked, concerned for her missing son. "I said a cloud looked like Brendon, but he got sad and he ran away," Ryan was crying, he felt like a massive part of him was missing. "Let's go find Brendon then," Brendon's mom said, she grabbed Ryan and Spencer's hand, Jon followed next to them. "Brendon!" they called out for there friend, still no reply.

Ryan was getting worried, what if he had made Brendon so sad, what if he doesn't see his best friend again? Ryan wriggled out of Grace's grasp and began running, small tears ran down his face. "No Ryan! Come back!" Brendon's mom yelled, "we don't want you getting lost too!" Ryan ignored her, Brendon ran away and it was his fault. He started running to the tree he loved to climb, every time he got sad he would go there and climb it. Ryan's mom didn't really want him climbing trees, she was scared he'd injure himself.

Ryan started climbing the tree, one branch at a time. He peered up and saw a dark shadow in the tree. He gave out a scared yelp before crashing down to the ground. "Ow," he cried, his knee was grazed and bleeding. Suddenly the shadow that had startled Ryan began to move, closer and closer. "Don't hurt me!" Ryan shouted to the shadow. The mysterious shadow jumped down from the tree. "I won't hurt you silly!" it was Brendon. His face was stained with tears, but apart from that he seemed happy that his friend found him, or rather, he had found his friend.

Brendon knelt over to comfort his best friend who was in pain. After a while the aching died down and the blood dried. "Brendon, I'm sorry I said you looked like that cloud," Ryan mumbled into the back of his hand. "Why did you say I was a cloud, I didn't like that," Brendon said to Ryan. Ryan thought for a moment, "because clouds are soft and fluffy, and nice, and cute, just like you Brendon!" he exclaimed. Brendon started to smile, "really?" Ryan nodded, "yes really, you are soft, and fluffy and cute, you are my bestest friend in the whole wide world!" Brendon hugged Ryan who winced a bit at the pain in his knee, "Ryan you are my bestest friend ever too!"

Then there were voices from behind them, "Ryan what did you do?" Brendon's mother said. Ryan started giggling, "I found Brendon, my bestest friend ever."


End file.
